undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RE fan boy 2012/Zombie Rage Season 3: Prison Of The Dead
Issue 13: A New Safe Heaven As the group original group of survivors and the new group became friends they agreed to clean up the prison by burning the body parts that still were in the cell blocks and in other parts of the prison full of dead walkers. The group burned the the things that didn´t have any use and the bodies of the dead walkers. Carla and Dylan went to the towers with there weapons (the crossbow and the Ak47U). After a while the two of them were getting tired but they heard a rifle shot and returned to the towers and saw a survivor running towards the prison with a M40 Sniper rifle. Carla and Dylan bagan shotting at the walkers in his path and shouting at him to run faster, Juan and Owen opened the prison doors and let the survivor in. Gabriel asked him if he had been bitten and he told him he wasn´t, he was just dirty and with his cloth full of holes now. He asked the group to guide them to the shower block to take a bath and so they did. After the shower he looked so different with clean, with new cloth and shaved, the group thought it was another person. Juan decided to give one of his 2 glocks 17 to the guy so he accepted it and Juan and Matt shaked hands and then the rest of the group welcomed him in the prison and into the survivors group. Issue 14: The Dead Among Us Days later Juan told the group there was one room left to explore. Owen, Luis and Alejandro offered to help Juan explore the room and they agreed and entered the room. The hallway was full of blood and parts of bodies like armas, legs and heads of walkers and with a very bad smell. The four guys walked some meters until one of the walker´s head took a bite of Alejandro´s leg, Juan furiously smashed the walker´s head, they tried to save him by stopping the bledding but invane, Alejandro had lost to much blood and far from being save, Juan told Jimmy to use his doctor´s skills to save Alejandro but hetold him he couldn´t be save with the amount of blood he had lost. Seconds later Alejandro died of blood lose and returned as a walker only to be shot in the head by Juan with his Smith & Wesson 357. The next day the group made a funeral to the friend they lost. Juan was feeling so guilty that he decided to become a better leader for the safety of the group he cares for. Issue 15: A Larger Life The next day after the group cleaned the last room the hallway that they were last time the group saw a huge door at the end of the hallway that was full of locks. After they opened the door they saw a huge room full of handguns, shotguns, sniper rifles, assault rifles and granade launchers and they knew that was the armery so the survivors that didn´t had guns took some from the armery. The survivors return to the block cell, meanwhile in the towers Carla, Valery and Dylan were hearing a noise and looked up and saw a helicopter going at full speed like if they were heading somewere close. Dylan informed Juan what they saw and he told them he and his friends saw three helicopters when they were at there school and that maybe that might be one of them. Yumico told she also saw three helicopters back at the city so that maybe they were heading to a safe zone but they knew that wasn´t a place they could afford to go because they didn´t know what could be heading towards there or if could be a trap, so the group agreed on ignoring any kind of helicopter or airplane that might pass close to their prison. Issue 16: The Last Of Humanity Days later Valery heard a shot near the woods, Juan agreed and he, Luis, Tennese got in their Chevrolet 41U and went to investigate, minutes later they got to the place they saw some military men executing some survivors, suddenly a big soldier with a machete with blood in his right hand and a beretta 9mm in his hand appeared from behind them and tried to kill them until Tennese shot him with his Glock 17 in his leg, the military men began to shoot with their assault rifles at the guys but missed every shot. The guys got in the car and went back to the prison, and told the others what they saw. Juan told the other survivors that they had to teach them to use more type of guns like shotguns and assault rifles to defend them self from the military, Juan knew it would be little time until the zombies became a thing they could deal with but know the biggest trouble were the miltary, Owen who is an american guy knew the military is not people to mess with, they are able to kill anyone just to mantain order, but this were crazy men who enjoy killing every last survivors they found alive, Juan knew they were in big troubles, his group has like 8 people who know how to use guns and the rest were just learning, Owen told Juan they had to prepare for the worst. The next day the group began their shooting class, Valery and Carla, had a good start, Valery used a MP5, Carla used and AK-47, by the end of the day, almost 6 members of the group learned how to use assault rifles and other kind of guns. but something happened, 8 military men arribed and began to shot the survivors, Juan, Owen, Luis, Tennese, Gabriel, Dylan and Alexa shot the soldiers killing every last one of them. The group burned the dead soldiers bodies. They knew it would be no time until the other soldiers would find out that they killed their men and also that they would come to kill them so the group prepared for the upcomming war. Issue 17: This Is War Juan was in the prison tower guarding the prison and reloding his M16 assault rifle when he saw two Hummer H1 which came near the prison and two arm men came out of them and Juan saw them. Juan, Owen, Gabriel, Dylan and Tennese came out of the prison and told them to leave before someone get seriously hurt, one of the soldiers threatened Juan but got shot in the arm by Francisco, Juan said that was warning one, warning two would be worst, then another soldier came out and got shot in the sheek by Francisco, Owen said strike 2, one more and every last one of them will be dead, then a huge menacing man got out of one of the hummers and told them they killed some of his men and that they would pay for it with their lives, Juan told the man that if he saw him again close to his prison or to his people he will kill him, the man told Juan this was it, this was a war and the man told the guys they had 3 weeks to leave the prison or they will come and kill all of them, Juan told him they will get killed before his group and with that the men left, The guys returned to the prison and began making a plan to fight the soldiers. Valery said that they had all kind of guns in the armery and also she saw some riot gears in one of the prison´s room. Juan said that was a great idea and congratulated her for the idea. The guys went in search for the armery and for the riot gears. When they arrived the guys couldn´t belive what they were seeing so they took some to the group to try them on. Issue 18: The Perfect Defense After a while Juan and Owen came back with more guns and with riot gears, they told the group they found them at the armery and they could use them against the military so that a shot can´t kill any of them, they all agreed to use them and prepare them self for the war against the military. Tennese came back and told Juan he drove close to the military camp, he told Juan that there couldn´t be more than 50 soldiers in there, this of course was good news for the group as they knew there weren´t so many of them and that they could fight them having the advantage that they had a hidding place, but then Tennese said the bad news were the military vehicles had gattling guns and good equipment, Owen then said they didn´t had riot gears or hundreds of assault rifles or a good hidding place, Tennese was surprised at the riot gears and decided to take one, he also took a HK assault rifle to fight the military. After a while Tennese and Juan saw three soldiers watching the prison very carefully but got shot by Tennese in the head, Juan was very amazed as how Tennese had become such a good sharp shooter in little time. after a while the military was curious why his man hadn´t returned yet but ignored it and told themself that maybe they decided to stay a bit longer. Back in the prison Tennese and Juan Burned the dead soldiers bodies, then somewere else a helicopter was flying to some save zone island were the infection hadn´t reach. Issue 19: The Dead Helicopter As the group rested in the prison they heard an explosion, when they got to the prison yard they saw smoke comming out of the woods, so Juan, Owen, Tennese and Yumico decided to go investigate, so they put their riot gear on and left in the Toyota 4runner. When they got to the place they saw the helicopter frontal window broken and metars away a path of blood which was cause by the reanimated helicopter pilot, Juan put the reanimated pilot out of his misery by shooting him in the head, Owen and Tennese openned the helicopter door and saw 2 survivors in it a girl and a guy of their age. They were still alive but past out and some injuries, Juan seeing this decided he will not let this survivors suffer the same fate as the other survivors who were killed by the evil soldiers, the guys putted them in the car then putted some dead walkers in the sits of the helicopter and then got in the car, Owen smartly detonated the granade and blew the helicopter so when the soldiers arrived they would confuse the dead walkers with dead survivors. when the others returned to the prison they put the survivors in the nursury and put them under treatment. Back with the soldiers, just as owen planned the soldiers confused the burned bodies of the walkers with the dead survivors so they left the place. A day later the 2 survivors woke up, they noticed their guns and utility belt in the tables beside them and putted them. they walk into the cafeteria of the prison and met the group, they introduced themself. The girl´s name was Alicia, she was an 18 years old blonde girl. The guy´s name was Sam, he had long hair and was 18 years old. they told the group they both met shortly after the outbreak began, Juan welcomed them to stay with the group and they accepted his proposal and both shaked hands with Juan. Category:Blog posts